


snowfall

by radholladay



Series: the seasons [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Short, clifford, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all happened one snowy day; michael clifford lost his world</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> "Red lights, loud noises, darkness"
> 
> "White lights, no noise, too bright"
> 
> Hospital

I remember her, I remember her too well. Her laughter, the cool touch of her skin; the way she would wake me up to the soft touch of her cold hands. And then I remember nothing, nothing but pain - pain so vivid I still remember her ear piercing screams. The screams of not only terror; but a broken angel taken back to where she belongs.

Her mom had just called us to tell us that her father was in the hospital - and we should get there as fast as we could, his time was limited. She was crying, and yelling at me to be careful. It was December, and the roads were covered with a fresh coating of snow, more than we had ever had. No one was prepared for this, there was no safety precautions, we were in danger from the start.

If I had just listened to her warnings, she would be here right now, laying beside me. She would be safe and sound, not laying on a table in the nearest hospital's morgue. She would be sitting here laughing along with me at my dumb jokes; maybe even throwing in her's at some point. You see, her jokes were never stupid, they made her face light up so vividly just getting satisfied that she was making someone laugh at her failed attempt at making a joke.

We were driving on the backroads; to avoid car crashes on the highway. How ironic right, we were avoiding the thing that ended up happening anyways. And honestly, the back roads were more dangerous - not a single plow had been through to wipe away the 12 inches of snow we had gotten over the past day.

We were drivng 65 in a 30, strike one. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt, strike two. There was ice on the curve of the road, strike three. I didn't slow down for the curve, we're out. Her screams, high pitched metal being scrunched together from the impact with the tree, glass shattering with the impact, silence. Silence is not good, silence meant something bad a had happened.

Blood was everywhere - mine, her's. None of mine, all hers. Some of mine, too much of hers. Glass embedded in my skin, bone broken in my arm. But she's all broken, outside the car. I try to move but pain engulfs my entire body - where's this pain coming from? Is it my broken heart knowing she's not okay, or is it something I can't see?

Cars pull up, gasping at the sight, hurried panic to call an ambulance, to call anyone, silent "Wait, that's Michael Clifford, wasn't his girlfriend pregnant?" She was, 6 months, and I ruined all of that. The family we could have had. The familt we would have been, all because we were going 65 in a 30 on a snowy day in December.

Red lights, loud noises, darkness

White light, no noise, too bright

Hospital 

Pain, terror, where is she? I need to see her, buzzing, why is there buzzing. Being held down, trying to get up, pain in my arm, She's gone they say. Darkness, It'll be okay, not it won't.....

She's gone because of snowfall, snowfall took my beautiful angel, now she's a cold, beautiful snow angel who's lost her way home.


End file.
